Something I have to do
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Mamoru's dumped Usagi, Basically the R dumping after the Stars series. BUt When USagi goes back to Tokyo have a leave of absense, what's her secret?
1. Default Chapter

~*~May 18th 2001~*~  
A woman sat on a plane staring out the window, thankful for the silence that had finally arrived. She was on a plane to Tokyo, the place she had left almost exactly a year ago. It had been a phone call that had caused her to leave, and a phone call to bring her back. It had been dire circumstances that had caused Usagi 'Serena' Tuskino to leave her home and dire circumstances to bring her back.  
  
~*~Flashback May 15th 2001~*~  
"Usagi?" the voice on the other phone line sounded unsure and upset.  
Serena thought quickly, she knew it was one of her friends in Japan, they were the only ones who called her Usagi anymore, upon moving to America she had taken an American name. "Rei-Chan. What's wrong?"  
"Usagi there has been an accident." Rei replied.  
"What? Who?" At those words Serena felt her heart constrict in fear.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
And those words had been what had brought Serena back to Tokyo. Rei had continued the conversation by telling Serena about how Minako had been in a car accident, her car having been hit by a drunk driver. Minako's injuries were really bad but luckily by the time she had called Rei back the next day her injuries were no longer life-threatening, although she was still in critical condition. And now 3 days later she was on a plane back to Tokyo, hoping she had the nerve to face everything.  
Serena looked next to her, the man who sat next to her had blonde hair and blue eyes and he had taken her hand protectively, he would give her the strength she was going to need in the coming days. Serena had met Marcus Andrews on the way to America and she had become close with him and his family. Upon meeting him though, Serena had been very leery of the friendly man sitting next to her.  
  
~*~Flashback June 6th 2000~*~  
Usagi leaned back against her seat as the man next to her reach around to grab a pillow from the top compartments on the airplane.  
"Hello." The man said.  
Usagi looked at the man, trying to figure out what he had just said to her, Usagi finally gave up shaking her head.  
"Konichiwa."  
Usagi nodded and responded, wanting the guy to leave her alone, but she found that the guy next to her wasn't going to anytime soon. "Don't you have something to work on?" Usagi asked pointing to the man's open laptop.  
The man shook his head "No, I finished work earlier."  
Usagi rolled her eyes "Grand," she muttered under her breath.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Usagi had found that she like talking to Marcus, he owned a business and it had two branches one in a small town in Colorado and the other in Tokyo. Because Usagi had no idea where she wanted to go, Marcus had insisted that she come and stay with Marcus, his 2 sisters, one brother and mother in her boarding house. Having changed her name to Serena, Serena set into a comfortable routine, she helped around the boarding house. The house was an extremely large house which was very popular in taking in boarders and there was always an endless amount of things to do, when she had time she helped Marcus at his work finding it fascinating. But then again in August, only about 2 months after arriving in Colorado and settling in, her comfortable routine was changed again, forever.  
  
~*~August 1st 2000~*~  
"I'm what?! How can I be? Don't answer that, I know how. But I can't!" Serena exclaimed looking at the doctor shocked.  
"To be exact your about 3 months pregnant." The doctor replied.  
"Sere it's OK. Everything is going to be fine." Mia Andrews said squeezing Serena's hand. "We will be here for you every step of the way."   
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
And they had all 5 Andrews had, and they still were. Regina Tania Tuskino had been born on Valentines Day, 2001. And if there had been any doubt in Serena's mind as to who the father of Regina was, there hadn't, it would have been solved right away. Regina had black curly hair and dark blue eyes that was always studying something.  
  
~*~February 14th 2001~*~  
"Are you going to call Regina's father?" Alexandria asked.  
Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head.  
"Why not?" Alexandria had asked "You do know who he is don't you?"  
"Of course I do." Serena had replied in her defense "He wouldn't care."  
"He's the one, he's the one you have loved since you moved here. Isn't he?" Alexandria had asked.  
"What?! I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Serena don't lie, I saw it in your eyes when you first moved here and I see it now. What happened?" Serena noted that the 19 year old wasn't going to give up until she knew what had happened.  
"Well," Serena said taking a deep breath, "he decided that we shouldn't be together anymore. So he dumped me. We had been together since I was 14, and it really hurt. I knew I couldn't stay in Tokyo and longer, so I told my friends and family and I left." (AN basically all it is, is the dream thing…but I just moved it to after the stars series.)  
"I still think you should call him." Alexandria said quietly.  
Serena shook her head adamantly refusing.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Regina's cries drew Serena out of her reminiscing and she turned her attention to the once sleeping 3 month old, in the carrier that Serena wore on her stomach most of the time.  
"Here I will take her." Marcus offered opening his arms to take the baby.  
Serena laughed, as she settled Regina in Marcus' arms. "What's so funny?" Marcus wanted to know.  
Serena just shook her head "It's funny, before you met me you probably didn't even know that babies existed. Now you know how to change, feed one and hold one."  
Marcus smiled wrapped his free arm around Serena and gave her shoulder a squeeze. To someone sitting nearby the group looked like any regular young couple with a baby.  
"How are you doing?" Marcus asked.  
"I'm going to be fine. I will take things as they come and first things first is to see Minako. Anything after that I will…improvise."  
"Switch seats with me for a minute." Alexandria appeared at Marcus' side.  
Marcus nodded and Serena took the now quiet Regina from him "How's the flight?" Serena asked.  
"Serena…" Alexandria said drawing out Serena's name, exasperated.  
"What?" Serena asked turning innocent blue eyes to Alexandria.  
"You know why I switched seats with Marcus."   
"Alexandria I don't want to talk about this now."   
"Then don't talk, listen and think." Alexandria said and at Serena's sigh she continued "Your going to Tokyo is the perfect chance to look up Regina's father and telling him about her." Serena shook her head "Yeah I know he wouldn't care." Alexandria roller her eyes.  
"Listen I am not going to look Chiba Mamoru up. What am I supposed to say? "Yes well when I left I was pregnant."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"No way. If I run into him I will deal with it then but I am not going to go looking for heartbreak." Serena looked down at her daughter, Regina's dark blue eyes watched her mother intently, her eyes matched her father's perfectly. Serena was amazed by how much a child could look like one parent.  
"She reminds you of him doesn't she?" Alexandria questioned.  
Serena nodded "Regina looks just like him. And when I was looking at everything it makes me remember how serious he was sometimes. He was going to become a doctor. That's what he was going to college for."  
"How much older than you was he?" Alexandria asked.  
"4 years. He had his life and now I have my own. Telling him about Regina would only complicate things."  
Alexandria didn't respond to this but sighed.  
  
"We will be preparing to land in Tokyo airport. Please fasten your seat belts."  
Serena heard Marcus yawn beside her "Did you get any sleep?"  
Serena shook her head "No, I'm worried about Minako."  
  
"We should go to the hotel so you can get some sleep before we go to the hospital." Marcus suggested.  
Serena shook her head "No, I have to go and make sure Minako is OK."  
Marcus nodded "We need to get a car and then we can drop our things off at the hotel."  
"I think your mother and Bradley were planning on staying so I think I will leave Regina with them. I haven't told the girls about her yet, and I think I am going to wait."  
Marcus nodded as he stood up. Serena followed Marcus off the plan when they were off the plane Serena turned and took Regina from Alexandria kissing her on the forehead and setting her in the baby carried, Regina quickly fell asleep once in the carrier, she loved to sleep in it.  
"Usagi!" Serena turned quickly to see Mamoru standing there.  
Serena felt her face pale as she watched Mamoru's do the same. Serena took a deep breath "What are you doing here?"  
"The girls wanted me to come and get you." Mamoru said quietly.  
"Thanks I appreciate it. They are going back to the hotel." Serena said. Mamoru nodded not taking his eyes off Regina "Mamoru this is Alexandria Andrews, she will be coming with us if that is OK." Mamoru nodded again.  
Serena quickly handed Regina to Marcus and quickly took off the baby carrier handing that to him also. Serena followed Mamoru quickly to the car, she hoped that with Alexandria there the question of Regina's father wouldn't come up. And half-way to the hospital Serena had guessed that he wasn't going to by the silence in the car.  
But Serena had no such luck "Is that your baby?"  
"Yes."  
"Who's the father?"  
Serena heard Alexandria's breath catch in her throat. Serena turned towards Mamoru "Why do you care?"  
"Well if they baby is mine…"  
"If the baby is yours you feel obligated to help!" Serena cut Darien off "Well it's none of your concern! Her name is Regina she's not yours she is mine and none of your concern." With those words Serena jumped out of the car and rushed into the hospital.  
Mamoru stopped Alexandria as she started to go after Serena "Regina, is she that man's baby?"  
"My brother? Marcus? If Serena wishes you to know who the father of Regina is she will tell you so."  
"We hope you didn't mind us sending Mamoru to pick you up at the airport." Minako said from her hospital bed.  
"It would have been nice to have a heads up."  
"What happened?" Rei asked trying to read Serena's expression.  
"I need to tell you all something. I have a daughter."  
"You what?" All 4 of Serena's friends stood, their mouths wide open.  
"Mamoru's the father, isn't he?" Rei asked at Serena's nod she asked "Mamoru doesn't know, does he?" Serena shook her head "He saw you with the baby, didn't he?"  
Serena nodded tears in her eyes "He wanted to know if he was the father. I told him that it was none of his business and that it wasn't his."  
"But why?" Minako exclaimed.  
"Because if I told him, Mamoru would feel obligated to help out! I don't need his help, nor do I want it! He dumped me, remember?"  
"We remember." Ami answered.  
"But he still loves you!" Minako exclaimed.  
"No, he doesn't. He made that very clear."  
The group shook their heads "Will we get to see her?" Makoto asked.  
"What's her name?" Ami asked.  
"What does she look like?" Minako asked.  
"Her name is Regina Tania Tuskino. She looks like Mamoru. As for seeing her, yes, I will bring her with me." Serena replied.  
  
"Wow she does look like…Mamoru." Minako said as Mamoru stuck his head in the door.  
Serena quickly pulled Regina to her chest and back up, she didn't want another confrontation with Mamoru.  
"Hi Minako. Usagi." Mamoru nodded to Serena "How are you feeling?"   
"Better." Minako replied.  
Serena help up Regina slightly and nodded towards the door, Minako smiled sadly.  
  
Serena walked around Tokyo taking everything. The town had changed since she had left. Serena stopped in front of the crown arcade and peered in. Suddenly though she felt someone bump into her and she turned to face the person who had.  
"Haruka-San!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Usagi-Chan?" Haruka asked surprised "What are you doing here?"  
"Rei-Chan called me and told me about Minako-Chan so I got here as soon as possible."  
"Is that your baby?" Michiru asked walking up.   
At Serena's nod Haruka's facial expressions darkened "I will kill the son of a bit-."  
"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed covering Haruka's mouth.   
"What? It's true, I'll kill him." Haruka said defensively around Michiru's hand.  
Serena blushed but didn't get a chance to respond before Michiru said "Haruka look at the baby."  
"Mamoru-San?" Was all Haruka managed to ask.   
Serena nodded "Yes but…"  
"Prince or no Prince I'm still going to kill him!" Haruka said stalking off in search of Mamoru.  
"Haruka-San wait!" Serena called after her older friend.  
Haruka stopped at the desperate tone in Serena's voice "Usagi-San what's wrong?"   
"Mamoru doesn't exactly know that um she is his baby."  
"I'm still gonna kill him! When did this happen, how did this happen."  
Serena raised an eyebrow "Do I really need to answer that?"  
"But I mean…" Haruka let her sentence trail as a blush came to her cheeks.  
"When I left Tokyo I went to Colorado. 3 months later I found out that I was pregnant."  
"How come none of the girls said anything to us?" Michiru asked.  
"They didn't know either I could never tell them. Tell anyone for that matter."  
"Have you told your parents?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes, before Regina was born…I haven't spoken to them since. Needless to say they were a little more than upset when I told them. Upset and extremely disappointed I guess."  
"Your only 16 how have you been supporting a baby for 3 months?" Michiru asked.  
"I made good friends with a family they took me in and have been taking care of me."  
"That was nice of them…. I'm still going to kill the son of a bitch." Haruka muttered stalking off the way Serena had just come.  
"Haruka please." Serena begged.  
"Usagi, he needs to know." Michiru said softly.  
"I'm going to kill him." Haruka said taking long strides.   
Serena handed Regina to Michiru and hurried after Haruka, Serena stopped Haruka and took her hands "Please, please, please, please, please, don't say anything to him. This is something I have to do."   



	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later  
"We leave tomorrow Sere, are you packed?" Alexandria asked coming into Regina and Serena's hotel.  
Serena rolled her eyes, "As if. I'll pack in the morning." Serena said with a wave of her hand.  
"Your friend Minako is on the phone, she says everyone wants to go out to dinner with you tonight before you leave tomorrow. You up for going?"  
Serena shrugged "Why not? Could you make the arrangements? If were going out to dinner I have to give Regina a bath."  
"Sure." Alexandria nodded and turned a knowing smile on her lips she picked up the phone. "OK everything is order we will meet you at the restaurant at 7. And you will be in charge of getting everyone…and I mean everyone there right?" (AN if you haven't picked up on it Alexandria is a lot like Minako-Chan)  
"You know if all goes according to plan Alexandria you will be visiting Usagi-Chan here instead of us visiting her in Colorado." Minako asked.  
"Yes, but that doesn't upset me as much as it would under any other circumstances."  
  
7:00 P.M.  
Serena, with Regina on her lap, the Andrew's family, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and even Setsuna all sat at a long table with room for only one more. "Who are we waiting for?" Serena asked.  
Alexandria and Minako exchanged glances and before they could answer Mamoru approached the table. Serena shot a death glare at Alexandria and Minako "You two didn't! I can't believe you both! Can't you respect my decision?" Carrying Regina with her Serena hurried out onto the balcony of the restaurant.   
Tears ran down Serena cheeks as she looked down over the city and she had been out there for 10 minutes before she sensed someone else come out on the balcony.  
"Usagi look at me." Mamoru demanded softly.  
Usagi shook her head, "No."  
"Usagi please. Look at me. Let me see your baby."  
"No!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Please. I need to know, Usako." Usagi (Sorry returning to Japanese Usagi) turned at the nickname.  
"Mamoru, please don't make this. Everyone is bound to get hurt if I do."   
Mamoru touched Usagi's face, "Please. Everyone needs to know."  
Nodding Usagi handed the baby to Mamoru and turned quickly back towards the city. She heard a choked sound coming from Mamoru but she didn't turn around. "Usako why didn't you tell me?"  
Usagi turned again and took Regina from her father, "Because you don't love me anymore. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of her. To take care of us!" Usagi cried, Regina, picking up on her mother's stress began to cry.  
"Usako, I have something I must tell you." And in halting words Mamoru told Usagi about the dreams.  
"Mamo-Chan I don't care about that. I love you. If it hadn't been for Regina I would be dead now. Before I found out I was pregnant with Regina I wanted to lay down and die because you didn't love me anymore. And your love mean everything in the world to me…Everything."   
"Usako, I'm so sorry." Mamoru whispered kissing Usagi softly.  
"Mamo-Chan don't leave me ever again." Usagi begged.  
"No, not ever." Mamoru whispered. And Regina sensing her parents mood stopped crying and giggled.  
  
Reviews please!!!! I love reviews! 


End file.
